Fox Family Channel
Fox Family Channel was an American television network. It aired re-runs of Shining Time Station episodes from 1998 to 1999. However, unlike on PBS, they were edited significantly to make room for commercial breaks. The channel was short lived as it existed from 1998 to 2001. During Shining Time Station's airtime, it was either seen on an individual level like either by itself on a normal run or in a block, one being Captain Kangaroo's Treasure House with "The All New Captain Kangaroo" (a late 90s reboot of the classic CBS series), "Mister Moose's Fun Time" (a spinoff of the Captain Kangaroo reboot that also starred Thomas the Tank Engine as well as other various animated and live-action shorts like The Wiggles) and "Britt Allcroft's The Magic Adventures of Mumfie". It was later renamed in 2001 to ABC Family after being bought by Disney and in 2016, it was once again renamed to Freeform. Other names included: CBN (Christian Broadcasting Network), CBN Family Channel and The Family Channel. At least one Thomas story was edited out of a few episodes most likely to make room for commercial breaks. Episodes Aired Season 2 #Scare Dares #Oh, What a Tangled Web (Thomas Story: Diesel's Devious Deed) #The Magic is Believing (Thomas Stories: Old Iron and Edward's Exploit) #Win, Lose or Draw (Thomas Stories: Double Trouble and Gordon and the Famous Visitor) #Sweet and Sour (Thomas Story: Donald and Douglas) #Achoo (Thomas Stories: Trust Thomas and Whistles and Sneezes) #A Dog's Life (Thomas Story: The Trouble with Mud) #Field Day #Wrong Track #Washout #Crackpot #Yabba, Yabba, Yabba #Nickel in a Pickle #Stop the Press #He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (Thomas Story: Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train) #Double Trouble #Is Anybody There? #Do I Hear? (Thomas Story: Mavis) #Jingle, Jingle, Jingle (Thomas Story: Time for Trouble) #All's Fair (Thomas Story: Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party) Season 3 #Becky Makes a Wish (Thomas Story: All at Sea) #Schemer's Alone (Thomas Story: Percy, James and the Fruitful Day) #Bully for Mr. Conductor (Thomas Story: Bulgy) #Stacy Cleans Up (Thomas Story: James Goes Buzz, Buzz) #Schemer's Robot #Billy Saves the Day (Thomas Story: A New Friend for Thomas) #Billy's Party (Thomas Story: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure) #Fortune Teller Schemer (Thomas Stories: Thomas and the Conductor and A Cow on the Line) #Billy's Runaway Train (Thomas Story: A Close Shave for Duck) #Schemer Goes Camping (Thomas Story: Percy Takes the Plunge) #Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (Thomas Story: Heroes) #Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station (Thomas Story: Gordon Takes a Dip) #Mr. Conductor's 4th of July (Thomas Story: Escape) #Stacy Forgets Her Name (Thomas Story: Thomas Gets Tricked) #Schemer's Special Club (Thomas Story: Oliver Owns Up) #Mr. Conductor's Movie (Thomas Story: Tender Engines) #The Joke's on Schemer (Thomas Story: Wrong Road) #Dance Crazy (Thomas Story: Percy Runs Away) #Mysterious Stranger (Thomas Stories: Come Out Henry and Henry to the Rescue) #Dan's Big Race #Mr. Conductor's Gets Left Out (Thomas Story: One Good Turn) #Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk (Thomas Story: Better Late Than Never) #The Mayor Runs for Re-Election #Stacy Says No (Thomas Story: Duck Takes Charge) #How the Station Got It's Name Category:Companies Category:Article stubs Category:Channels